<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unilateral [Geraskier] by LadyPando18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521311">Unilateral [Geraskier]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPando18/pseuds/LadyPando18'>LadyPando18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPando18/pseuds/LadyPando18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier y Geralt son Soulmate..<br/>Geralt no sabe que Jaskiet es su destino y confunde todo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Recién había despertado después de lo sucedido con el Djinn y sintió la fuerte conexión, la leven quemazón en su brazo derecho le hizo inspeccionarlo y la vio, vio la marca grabada en su piel, la letra parecida a su caligrafía y en mayúscula decía claramente: GERALT DE RIVIA. desde que lo había conocido sintió la leve conexión pero pensó que era cosa de él, y ahora después de tanto tiempo su lazo se formaba, no podía esperar mostrarle a Geralt su marca.</p><p>Para cuando pudo hablar con el brujo, era demasiado tarde, la casa iba a derrumbarse y Geralt entro a salvar a Yennefer. Pensó que iba a morir cuando vio la casa abajo y sabiendo que adentro estaba su alma gemela, que iluso, cuando se acerco a esa ventana vio algo peor que el cuerpo de Geralt sin vida.... Le vio follando con Yennefer y en ese momento supo...</p><p>Su marca era unilateral.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo paso demasiado, cuando sitio la conexión, debía ser Yennefer su alma gemela, tenía qué... debía salvarla urgentemente para verificarlo, cuando lo hicieron brujo perdió muchas cosas y entre ellas el obtener la marca del nombre de su su destinado, era su maldicion, vagar con la conexión sin saber exactamente quien era. Hace un tiempo penso que su destino era Jaskier, pero había revisado al bardo mientras dormía y no poseía su nombre en ninguna parte del cuerpo.</p><p>Por suerte ya tenía parte de su destino dentro de sus brazos. aunque hubiese dado todo por que fuera Jaskier, no podía obligarlo a estar con él cuando pertenecían a otros... Quería ver  su nombre en la piel de su destino.</p><p>Aún cuando sentía su corazón inquieto y no entendía el por qué, se había unido a Yennefer y debía estar en paz absoluta, sentía que nada estaba bien...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Debía ser una jodida broma del destino, nadie, absolutamente nadie debía ver a su destinado follando con otra persona. Tenía que hablar con Geralt, preguntarle el por qué ignorar su lazo y preferir a otro, acaso no era lo suficientemente bueno para el brujo? </p><p>Luego de largas hora pudo ver como la hechicera se iba del lugar y al rato salió Geralt a hablar con él.</p><p>- Hey Bardo... ¿Todo bien? - aún cuando había estado con Yennefer no podía dejar de pensar en Jaskier. Debía mantenerse firme ahora que encontró a su destino.</p><p>- Es en serio Geralt? O intentas burlarte de mi? - Realmente quería hablar bien con Geralt, pero tal cinismo del brujo le saco de quicio, Él, que debía ser la prioridad de Geralt por sobre cualquier otra persona. </p><p>- Hmmm... ?</p><p>- Maldito desgraciado! Yo.. Yo aquí y tu revolcandote con esa hechicera tu ..</p><p>- No permitire que hables así de Yennefer, ella es mi Soulmate.</p><p>- Qué? Espera... Qué? Yo.. Tú.. Muestrame su nombre en tu piel...</p><p>- No eres nadie para ver su nombre en mi piel, solo limitate a respetarla - No podía decirle a Jaskier que nunca podría ver el nombre de su Soulmate, que a parte fe brujo eres un hombre defectuoso, sabía que entre él y Jaskier había cierta química y podía ver la desilusión en los ojos del bardo.</p><p>- Yo.. Entiendo, es algo privado, solo... - Jaskier tapó su marca con la manga de su camisa, al menos se ahorro la vergüenza... Que estupido. - Espero poder seguir en tus aventura, aún cuando ahora vayas a estar con Yennefer.</p><p>- No, no malinterpretes Jaskier, Yennefer y yo somos diferentes a los humanos, no tenemos que estar unidos para arriba y para abajo, ambos tenemos obligaciones.</p><p>Que envidia sintió Jaskier ser un humano promedio, que de solo pensar en separarse de Geralt su cuerpo de rehusaba, era obvio que nunca iba a poder estar unido al brujo, él, un simple bardo romántico.</p><p>Entendió que el destino era jodidamente cruel.</p><p>Geralt por su parte, sentía muchas emociones encontradas, en cada palabra que le decía a Jaskier... Podía sentir como su estómago y corazón se encogía más. Esperaba que sólo fueran emociones pasajeras.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habían pasado meses de andar juntos, meses que fueron una verdadera tortura para Jaskier, viendo una y otra vez el como Yennefer y Geralt se besaban y estaban juntos.</p><p>Hasta que sucedió la discusión en la montaña, quería consolar a Geralt y al final sólo consiguió que este le escupiera veneno.</p><p>- Adiós Geralt... Esperaré escuchar tus hazañas.</p><p>Sus palabras salieron sin control, estaba molesto con Yennefer, estaba molesto con Jaskier, porque aún cuando Yennefer era su destino en todo estos meses no podía dejar de fantasear con Jaskier, de estar pendiente de él, estaba molesto con el jodido destino, y termino desquitándose con el bardo.</p><p>Por eso odiaba hablar de sentimientos, era un asno para expresarse y supo que la había jodido con Jaskie, nunca había visto tanta tristeza en la cara del otro y se arrepintió en el momento, no quería que se fuera, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba mas que a Yennefer y se sentía corrupto... No debía tener estos sentimientos por quien no era su destino.</p><p>De alguna manera siempre encontraba arruinarlo todo, aún cuando se reprimió y tuvo que ver partir a Jaskier, refrenar esas ganas de tomar su mano y decirle que se quedará con él, que lo amaba, pero ¿que podría ofrecerle? Seguramente el bardo iba a encontrar a su destino y lo dejaría.</p><p>Él tenía que buscar a Yennefer, aún... Cuando lo que realmente quería era correr tras Jaskier. </p><p>El destino era un jodido chiste.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había pasado tan solo una semana de la separación del bardo y el brujo.</p><p>Para Geralt cada día transcurrido había sido un infierno, sentía su pecho arder, sus sentidos habían decaído.</p><p>No podía dejar de pensar en Jaskier y se recriminaba, ¿A caso estaba enfermo? ¿Era un aberrado? ¿Podías acaso tener un destinado y aún así estar enamorado de otra persona? </p><p>Ya nada importaba, había tomado una decisión, y aunque iba a dañar a su Soulmate ya no importaba. Su plan era simple: Buscar al Bardo, llevárselo lejos y vivir junto a él... Quizás vivir en la costa como solía decir Jaskier. </p><p>**********************</p><p>- ¿Así que es la única manera?</p><p>- Y sería algo experimental Julian, nunca antes hemos hecho algo así y es el único método que se me ocurre, de igual manera debes pensar las cosas con cal...</p><p>- ¿Calma?... Es lo último que he sentido estos días, yo simplemente quiero dejar de sentir dolor y si es la única manera, lo haré. Sólo voy a tocar mi laúd en la taberna hoy y mañana vendré.</p><p>- Tendré todo preparado.</p><p>Se sentía desesperado, no podía aguantar el dolor de su alma y corazón, se sentía como la misma mierda y ya había pasado varios pueblos buscando algo que lo aliviara. Jamás pensó que la única solución iba a llevarse las únicas cosas que amaba.</p><p>Cortar su brazo, ese era el método experimental que le aplicarían.</p><p>Esperaba dejar de sentir Todo...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iba a extrañar tocar y cantar para las personas.</p><p>Había tocado sus mejores canciones y había cantado un par de nuevas canciones. Sólo en una los espectadores rieron, sólo cantar sobre una marca unilateral y nadie creía eso posible. Irónico que el pudiera dar testimonio de eso. </p><p>Quería grabar esta noche a fuego en su memoria. </p><p>Cuando se iba de la taberna se topo cara a cara con su perdición, su marca ardió y su corazón vibró de emoción.</p><p>- Geralt?</p><p>- Hmmm..</p><p>Allí estaba su bardo, se veía mas delgado y pálido de lo normal, pero igual de hermoso como el día que lo conoció.</p><p>No fue capaz de decir nada en ese momento, solo hizo lo que su instinto de dicto, tomó a Jaskier y lo cargo como un saco de papa, había tantas cosas de que hablar y Jaskier solo golpeaba su espalda</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya había pasado una media hora desde que Jaskier dejo de forcejear para que lo bajara.</p><p>Llego a una zona dentro del bosque dónde pensó tendrían buena privacidad para hablar y fue hasta ese momento que bajo al bardo de su hombro.</p><p>- ¿Se puede saber por qué con tan poca delicadeza me arrastras hasta acá?</p><p>Jaskier se sentía molesto y excitado. Quería odiar a Geralt y sin embargo el brujo siempre conseguir revolucionar todo su ser, con cualquier gesto, mentiría si dijera que se molesto al ser llevado. Hasta se dio el lujo de fantasear con que Geralt lo venia a buscar por no poder vivir sin él, era un tonto y no iba a cambiar.</p><p>- Bardo... Casate conmigo.</p><p>- ¿Qué?</p><p>- ¿Qué? Espera no quise decir eso..</p><p>- Geralt por favor no estoy.. Por favor realmente no me hagas esto... Yo..<br/>- Sintió que su mundo se detenía cuando escucho la propuesta y cuando Geralt dijo que no quiso decir eso.. Sintió como se derrumbo todo dentro de él, dentro de él.</p><p>- No me mal intérpretes Jaskier, quiero decir, que estoy enamorado de ti...</p><p>- Pero... Cómo?</p><p>- Dejame hablar, yo solo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y estoy cansado de autoengañarme, quiero vivir en esa costa que tanto nombras junto a ti...</p><p>- Espera y Yennefer? Ella es tu</p><p>- Que se joda, que se joda todo el puto destino no me interesa, ni siquiera he podido encontrar una buena ereccion con ella desde que te fuiste Jas... Sólo funciona si pienso en ti...</p><p>- Oh.. Wow, yo.. No sé que decir.. - sentía que estaba alucionando, ni en sus mas locos pensó que Geralt hablaría tanto y diría estas cosas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Debía ser su culpa, debía ser culpa del nombre escrito en su brazo y por eso Geralt estaba confundido, no podía alegrarse de eso... Después de todo Geralt tenía el nombre de Yennefer, solo era una falsa esperanza.</p><p>- Olvida eso que dices Geralt, estas confundido... Tú... Deberías regresar con Yennefer.</p><p>- Confundido? Quizás al principio Jaskier... Pero ya no, siento que esto es lo más correcto que podría hacer.</p><p>- MALDITA SEA GERALT! NO PUEDE SER, TU SOLO ESTAS CONFUNDIDO POR MI MALDITA CULPA, MIRAAAAA - le muestra su marca en el brazo- ESTA MARCAR SALIÓ EN MI DESDE EL DJINN, ES MI MALDITA CULPA QUE ESTES CONFUNDIDO, PERO NO DEBES PREOCUPARTE, MAÑANA CORTARÉ ESA MARCA Y NI SIQUIERA TE ACORDARÁS DE MI.</p><p>Geralt no podía dejar de ver el brazo de Jaskier, acaso ¿era estúpido? Su destino siempre había sido el bardo, como pudo estar tan ciego. Ahora quería golpear su cabeza contra un árbol. </p><p>Había dejado de escuchar lo que decía Jaskier desde que vio la marca, sólo hasta que escucho que iba a cortar la marca fue que reacciono.</p><p>- Ah no, no te vas a librar de mi Jaskier.</p><p>Fue lo último que dijo antes de agarrar al bardo y estamparlo contra un árbol, besar a Jaskier sabia a gloria, se sentía correcto y perfecto. El bardo le respondió a los segundo. </p><p>- Eres mi destino Jas... No te dejaré ir.</p><p>- ¿Qué?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Llegaron a la posada más cerca. Luego de entrar a la habitación no pudieron dejar de besarse, aún había muchas preguntas en la cabeza del bardo, pero cada vez que intentaba exponer una el brujo lo besaba. Así que decidió dejarse hacer.</p><p>Sus pieles eran atraídas, y entre besos iban quitándose las prendas. </p><p>Piel blanca leche contra piel tostada por el sol, la diferencia abismal. </p><p>Jaskier podía sentir como las manos callosas de Geralt acariciaban su suave piel de los muslos, se paseaban cada vez más cerca a su entrepierna, lo estaba enloqueciendo. </p><p>Aprovecho de jugar con los pezones de Geralt.. Siempre había tenido ganas de pellizcarlos y ahora eran suyos. Podía ver como lo disfrutaba, entre besos y mordidas. Ambos empezaron a masturbarse mutuamente.</p><p>- Creo que mini Geralt... Esta funcionando correctamente - Le dijo al brujo, mientras sonreía.</p><p>- Creído... Es sólo por ti que esta feliz.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No podía dejar de ver a Jaskier, dormía tan profundamente y eso lo hacía sentir completo.</p><p>Había sido un completo idiota al creer que Yennefer era su Soulmate y casi arruinaba su lazo con Jaskier.</p><p>Por suerte las casi tres hora de sexo intenso habían fortalecido su unión. </p><p>Se leía claramente su nombre en el brazo de Jaskier y eso hacia saltar su corazón de emoción. </p><p>Definitivamente el destino no era estúpido, sólo habían estúpidos que arruinaban su destino. Por suerte el pudo arreglar todo a tiempo, de solo pensar que el bardo estuvo a punto de cortar su lazo.</p><p>- Mm...mmm... Geralt? - Pudo verle abrir los ojos y buscarle.</p><p>- Aquí estoy Jas.</p><p>- Uff, por un momento pensé que todo fue un sueño...</p><p>- Todo anoche fue real.</p><p>- ¿Hasta el hecho de que me amas?</p><p>- Esa es la parte más real de todo, tus cadera saben cuán real es.</p><p>- Tonto. No sabía que eras tan romántico - Quiso burlarse un poco del Brujo.</p><p>- Oh si, es que he estado tanto tiempo junto a un tonto romántico y ya sabes... Lo malo es lo que se pega.</p><p>- ¡¡¡Geraaalt!!! - </p><p>Había extrañado tanto molestar a Jaskier, verlo hacer pucheros y ahora con más libertad el bardo le puyaba el pecho con su dedo en forma de reclamo, estas pequeñas cosas lo hacían sentir feliz. </p><p>- Te amo Julian.</p><p>Para Jaskier escuchar a Geralt decir que lo amaba junto a su nombre era de impacto. Se sentía nervioso y feliz.</p><p>- También te amo, Geralt de Rivia.</p><p>- ¿Sabes que amo más?</p><p>- ¿Qué?</p><p>- Tus hermosas nalgas peludas.</p><p>- Arrgg!! Definitivamente prefiero al Geralt de monosílabas, tus chistes están horrible.</p><p>- Hmmmm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Geralt, mi amado brujo pirujo</p><p>- ¿Puedes dejar de decirme así?</p><p>- Mi brujo pirujooo~ </p><p>- Hmmm</p><p>- Como te decía, ahora que te distes cuenta que no puedes vivir sin mi</p><p>- Hmmm</p><p>- Ya que soy perfecto, canto hermoso, soy hermoso y de paso tu alma gemela</p><p>- Hmmm... ¿Siempre vas a recalcar eso?</p><p>- Obvio querido, ahora que tienes todo lo que podrías desear..</p><p>- Hmmm..</p><p>- Que suerte tienes Geralt, deberías alegrarte, no todos tienen un soulmate como yo.</p><p>- Hmm..</p><p>- Pero bueno, como te seguía diciendo, creo que deberíamos tener un hijo.</p><p>- Hmmm, ya te he dicho que soy estéril.</p><p>- Y yo te he dicho que debemos seguir intentando.</p><p>- ¿Más? Me tienes seco.</p><p>- Te estas quejando?</p><p>- hmm.. No</p><p>- Quizás funcionarias si acabarás totalmente dentro.</p><p>- Pero si siempre te reboso...</p><p>- Quizás debamos intentar algún ritual.</p><p>- Soy Estéril.. Simplemente.</p><p>- ¡Pero tu leche esta buena!</p><p>- ¿Qué?</p><p>- Mira como tiene mi piel de hermosa</p><p>- Hmmm... Jaskier por favor, un poco de decoro.</p><p>- Eso no dices cuando me lo echas en la cara.</p><p>- Hmmm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ahh.. Ahhh..  Si Geralt! Más!</p><p>Una y otra embestida contra el agujero de su Bardo, nunca pensó que Jaskier sería tan insaciable.</p><p>Y lo que más le gusta al brujo de su Soulmate era como le ordenaba, le encantaba cumplir cada capricho de Jaskier. </p><p>- Oh Geralt!! Por favor, entra por completo en mi..</p><p>- Hmm... Estoy todo dentro Jas...</p><p>- Eh?... No puede ser</p><p>Empujo un poco más para ciertamente rozar sus nalgas de los testículos de l brujo, el sabía que Geralt no era nada pequeño, y se sorprendía siempre querer más.</p><p>Cada vez que tenían relaciones.. Lo quería por completo.</p><p>- Pss como te diste cuenta... Estoy hasta las bolas en ti. </p><p>- Entonces muevete brujo... Quiero ver las estrellas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>